Harmony Flower Precure
Harmony Flower Precure (ハーモニーフラワープリキュア Hāmonīfurawāpurikyua) is a crossover between Flower Precure and Harmony Precure. Plot One day; the Juice Kingdom was invaded by Sour. On Earth, there was a talent show going on in Kibougahana and Mori Aika decided to take part of it with Chinen Makoto. May Richards and her friends decide that May should take part and when they get there; May and Aika bump into each other and introduce themselves. Suddenly, Princess Smoothie of the Juice Kingdom appeared and asked May, Aika and the others to help fight against Sour. They all agreed and Smoothie took them to the Juice Kingdom. Characters Flower Precure May Richards/Cure Tulip - A 13-year old girl who is the missing princess of the Flower Kingdom. One day, May was watering the flowers until she met Daisy. Suddenly, May's little sister gets transformed into a Petaltrian and May transforms into the pink flower of love, Cure Tulip. In episode 20; she finds out that she's the missing princess of the flower kingdom and starts searching for her mother, the flower queen. She is also the student council president. When she first battled Olivier, she starts developing a crush on him. In the Flower Kingdom, her name is Princess Twilight Dawn Summer or just Princess Summer. Stella Davis/Cure Bluebell - A 13-year who is the best friend of May. When she gets saved by Cure Tulip when a Petaltrian attacks her, she starts wondering who Cure Tulip is until May transforms into Cure Tulip in front of her. A few episodes after Stella finds out about May's secret identity, she becomes the blue flower of courage Cure Bluebell when she starts protecting Tulip. She is also the sportiest Cure in the season. Natalie Hill/Cure Daffodil - A 13-year old girl who just transferred to Sunshine High and made friends with May and Stella. When May and Stella first meet Natalie, she is being bullied by a girl named Rebecca until May stands up for her. When May and Stella make friends with Natalie; they tell Natalie that they are Precure, which is surprising to her due to her being saved by the Precure when she was 5 years old. When Tulip and Bluebell are badly hurt by a Petaltrian, she decides to stand up for them and became the yellow flower of hope, Cure Daffodil. Jessica Dixon/Cure Lilac - A 15-year old girl who is from the Flower Kingdom and transferred to Sunshine High 2 days after Natalie did. She is known as the purple flower of wisdom, Cure Lilac. As Cure Lilac, she is very wise and careful about her surroundings. In the Flower Kingdom, her name is Spring and she is a famous singer there. Serena Richards/Cure Lily/Sirena - A 16-year old girl and is May's older sister who was corrupted by evil and started antagonizing the Cures as Sirena. When she is purified in episode 19; her name is Serena Richards and she becomes the white flower of melodies, Cure Lily. In the Flower Kingdom, she is known as Princess Daylight Dusk Blossom or just Princess Blossom. Harmony Precure Mori Aika/Cure Harmonica - The lead cure of the Harmony team and the missing Princess of the Harmony Kingdom. She is very good at singing and wishes to become an excellent singer however, she has terrible stage fright and is very shy. Her cure alter ego is Cure Harmonica, who represents the harmony of love and her theme colour is pink. Higashi Lyra/Cure Crescendo - The spotier cure of the season and Aika's best friend. She is not that good at studying unlike Aika. Her cure alter ego is Cure Crescendo, who represents the harmony of hope and her theme colour is blue. Chinen Makoto/Cure Pitch - A very popular idol and Aika's inspiration. She is extremely good at singing and is world famous. Her cure alter ego is Cure Musette, who represents the harmony of faith and her theme colour is yellow. Mori Cadence/Cure Tune - The princess of the Harmony Kingdom who was sent to Earth to find the Precure. She is Aika's long lost sister. Her cure alter ego is Cure Tune, who represents the harmony of courage and her theme colour is purple. Minazuki Hibiki/Cure Siren - A mysterious girl who is the reincarnation of the Queen of Harmony. Her cure alter ego is Cure Siren, who represents the song of the mermaids and her theme colour is red. Mascots Daisy - The main fairy of the season. She resembles a bit of Candy's personallity, she is very energetic and playful but a bit selfish. Violet/Miss Glamour - Daisy's younger twin sister. When the Flower Destroyers invaded the Flower Kingdom, a purple necklace corrupted her with darkness when Daisy wasn't watching and became Miss Glamour. Melody - Aika's transformation partner. Adagio - Lyra's tranformation partner. Chord - Makoto's transformation partner. Echo - Cadence's transformation partner. Aria - Hibiki's transformation partner. Antagonists Sour - the main antagonist. of the season. He is Smoothie's uncle. Lime - The first to attack the cures. She is cruel and selfish. Lemon - The second to attack the cures. He may be stupid however he knows how to manage his strength. Citrus - the third to attack the cures. She is tactical and tries to trick the cures anyway possible Grapefruit - the fourth to attack the cures. She is Sour's daughter and Smoothie's cousin. Supporting The Juice Queen - The Queen of the Juice Kingdom and Smoothie's mother. Princess Smoothie - the princess of the Juice Kingdom. Category:Crossovers Category:Hickmanmseries Category:Series Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmcrossovers